


Of Bunk Beds and Demons

by lunarsoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsoo/pseuds/lunarsoo
Summary: Kihyun can't handle horror movies.





	Of Bunk Beds and Demons

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by an ask I saw on tumblr.

Hyungwon had known it was a bad idea to go to the movies for a midnight screening of The Exorcist on Halloween night. They never do things like that because Kihyun can’t handle scary movies, even though he insists he can, saying “he is tough, and older than Hyungwon so Hyungwon should just shut up and do what he says”, his words. 

Now they’re walking back home and Kihyun’s been pretending like he isn’t spooked by every single shadow and unknown noise in the street but he’s walking as close to Hyungwon as possible without stepping on his toes.

Hyungwon is about to point out for the 10th time how bad of an idea this little outing has been, when Kihyun suddenly jumps and grabs his arm. Hyungwon stumbles a little to the side before regaining his balance. With an eye-roll, he lets Kihyun keep clinging to him as they make their way down the street towards their building.

“You can let go of me now,” Hyungwon says. He fishes the keys out of his pocket and unlocks the door.

“I was just making sure you were okay, you know, that movie was pretty scary… I mean, if you’re scared of that kind of stuff. Which I’m not.”

“Sure,” Hyungwon scoffs as he makes his way inside, followed closely by Kihyun.

They take their shoes off, and start getting ready for bed. Hyungwon is exhausted, so he brushes his teeth quickly, takes off his shirt and pants until he has only his underwear on and climbs up the top bunk. He leaves the lights on so Kihyun doesn’t have to stumble around in the dark, and he’s to put an eye mask on.

Hyungwon is about to fall asleep when he faintly hears Kihyun enter the room, then a few minutes later, there’s someone poking his ribs.

“What?” Hyungwon mumbles sleepily, taking off the mask to peer at his friend.

“Can we switch bunks tonight?” Kihyun asks.

“Why? I always sleep here!” Hyungwon shoots Kihyun an incredulous look. It’s past two in the morning and he just wants to sleep. He thinks Kihyun is pretty cute and all, but he’s not happy when people stand in between him and his precious, sacred sleep.

“Because if a demon breaks in, he’ll get to you first,” Kihyun explains, looking dead-serious.

“Do you really think a demon will break into our place?”

“I’m not ruling out any possibilities, here. Now get moving.” Kihyun clearly is into bossy mode and Hyungwon knows better than to argue with him. Besides, he’s too sleep and he can crash pretty much anywhere.

“Glad to know you’d sacrifice me to a demon without second thought.” Kihyun responds with a shrug.

Dragging his butt from the bunk, Hyungwon slips down and soon he’s wrapped comfortably in his blanket again, ready to fall asleep. They say goodnight after Kihyun turns the light off and climbs up the bunk, and then everything is blissfully quiet.

For about an hour.

“Hyungwon,” a voice is calling him. He tries to ignore it for as long as he can, but it won’t quit. It keeps calling, “Hyungwooooon. Hyungwonieeeee. Wake up.” Like a wailing ghost. 

He opens his eyes and is not surprised at all to catch Kihyun crouching down next to the bed, staring at him.

“What the fuck, Kihyun?”

“I can’t sleep. I think there’s something walking upstairs. I keep hearing weird noises. Do you think it’s a demon?”

“No?? It’s probably the neighbors upstairs! We live in a building, remember?”

“Oh. Right...” Kihyun seems to be hesitating, but he clearly wants to say something so Hyungwon waits until he starts again, “So... Can I sleep here with you?”

Hyungwon wants to act like he’s surprised but, truthfully, he’s seen that coming from a mile away. Without a word, he scoots to the side to make room for Kihyun. The latter immediately climbs into the bed next to Hyungwon. 

“I’m never letting you watch a horror movie again.” Hyungwon drapes the blanket over both their bodies before turning around to face the wall.

“I’d like to see you try.”

“I’ll kick you out of this bed if you don’t shut up.”

“No, you won’t,” Kihyun replies and at the same time Hyungwon feels an arm wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer. He feels the warm press of Kihyun’s body against his own and immediately tries to wiggle out of the hold but to no avail. Kihyun is pretty fucking strong.

“Why are you spooning me?” Hyungwon asks.

“Because it’s more comfortable this way. Goodnight, Hyungwon,” Kihyun replies, before letting out a contented sigh.

Hyungwon bites back a reply, resigning to his fate as Kihyun’s little spoon for the night. 

Next Halloween they’re watching something that definitely _does not_ involve demons.


End file.
